staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /274/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3024; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2690 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 104 (seria VIII odc. 9) - Komediant - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 68 (seria II, odc. 20) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 68); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Postęp hodowlany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /136/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Rodzina niedźwiedzi polarnych i ja cz. 1. Wiosna (Polar Bear Family and Me) - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 20, Bankier i menel (Highway to Heaven, ep. 20, The Banker and the Bum); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie w przedszkolu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 69 (seria II, odc. 21) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 69); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3025; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2691 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /275/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /137/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Sprzedaż na pokazach odc. 51 (seria III, odc. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Sześć tygodni grozy - cz. 1/2 (Verschleppt - kein weg zurück (Six Days of Fear), teil 1) - txt. str. 777 91'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Hansjörg Thurn; wyk.:Jan Sosniok, Ellenie Salvo Gonzales, Idil Üner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Sekta 2 (Skulls 2) 95'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Joe Chapelle; wyk.:Robin Dunne, Nathan West, Ashley Tesoro; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Filary Ziemi - odc. 4/4 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Notacje - Włodzimierz Nahorny. Jego portret; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 20, Bankier i menel (Highway to Heaven, ep. 20, The Banker and the Bum); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 720; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 721; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 465 - Przyjacielska przysługa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Baron24 - odc. 21 "Uzdrowiciel" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 19 "Rozwód"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1116 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - 9 miesięcy później odc. 2 cz. 1 21'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Szymon Łosiewicz, Dorota Pułaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1234 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1235 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 585 Smak życia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 20 "Drobnym drukiem" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino relaks - Podstępne druhny (Revenge of the Bridesmaids) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:James Hayman; wyk.:Raven Symone, Joanna Garcia, Beth Broderick, David Clayton Rogers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Świat bez tajemnic- Indyjskie grubasy (India's supersize kids) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Andy Wells; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Druga szansa (Twice Upon a Time) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Thom Eberhardt; wyk.:Molly Ringwald, George Newbern, Timothy Blake, Ellen Crawford; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 9/12 "Rozwiązanie"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 4.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Bartek z Piekła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.02-Wielkoduszność/pakiet 55/; STEREO 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 4.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 2/13 - Młot na czarownice; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 70 Czekoladowo - bakaliowe kuleczki, schab z pszenicą i warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 4.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 39; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Dej pozór - Święta Barbara; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:54 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.02-Wielkoduszność/pakiet 55/; STEREO 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 18; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Petrusewicz - historia subiektywna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Gospodarka po Polsku 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk - Ołtarz Bazyliki Mariackiej w Gdańsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Las dla nas; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Telesprzedaż 19:30 Kość niezgody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk - Ołtarz Bazyliki Mariackiej w Gdańsku; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 4.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 4.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 18; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 2/13 - Młot na czarownice; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 4.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 4.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Gospodarka po Polsku 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 39; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Naszym okiem - odc. 18; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Lider - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza mlość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Maanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza mlość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.40 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia, USA 22.50 Nowy - komedia, USA, 2002 0.45 Sekspedycja - komedia, USA, 2008 2.55 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.10 Mango - Telezakupy 7.15 Detektywi - program kryminany 7.50 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 11.25 Kuchenne rewolucje 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Szkoła - serial 21.50 Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny USA 1996 0.05 Gra o przeżycie - film sensacyjny USA 1994 2.05 Życie bez wstydu - reality show 3.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.25 Sekrety magii 4.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów - (s. IV, odc. 5) - Czy zwierzę też człowiek?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wielkopolskie Rezerwaty Przyrody - Rezerwaty leśne; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Gruby - odc. 1/7 Zdrajczyk - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Pawel Baldy, Andrzej Bielski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 22; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1175 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Przygoda - txt. str. 777 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Jan Englert, Beata Ścibakówna, Piotr Adamczyk, Wiesław Komasa, Edyta Olszówka, Zofia Zborowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 78 Mikołaj Cieślak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie. Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Hala odlotów - (s. IV, odc. 5) - Czy zwierzę też człowiek?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 22; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (663) Polak potrafi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1175 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Przygoda - txt. str. 777 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Jan Englert, Beata Ścibakówna, Piotr Adamczyk, Wiesław Komasa, Edyta Olszówka, Zofia Zborowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 OPOLE 2014 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego i Jacka Cygana; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (664) Miami - Megowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 5/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Archimandryta 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kalina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 22; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Rok 1941, odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 5/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (664) Miami - Megowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1175; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Przygoda 77'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Jan Englert, Beata Ścibakówna, Piotr Adamczyk, Wiesław Komasa, Edyta Olszówka, Zofia Zborowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 OPOLE 2014 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego i Jacka Cygana; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 78 Mikołaj Cieślak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia